Lo que provoca la bazooka
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Lo que provoca que la bazooka se dispare sobre Fran. Y que, despues de estar en el futuro, regrese con una gran pregunta para Lambo, pregunta que provocó que el Guardián se sonrojara y saliera huyendo del lugar. Lambo/Fran. Yaoi.  Va para mi Gekokujou


**Comentarios:** Este pairing salió del spam con Lluvia en mi lj xDDDD así que decidí intentarlo y esto salió. Los personajes de KHR! Así como el manga le pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo los uso para escribir por el Gekokujou.

Va para mis loquitas.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi leve, ubicado en el futuro cuando Lambo tendría trece años.

**Lo que provoca la bazooka.**

-¡¿P-pero que pasó aquí?- gritó Tsuna viendo el desastre en la habitación que segundos antes no se caía en pedazos.

-¡D-Decimo!-exclamó un pálido Gokudera al verlo llegar- ¡fue su culpa!- gritó viendo con odio al rubio.

-Shishishi no deberías culpar al príncipe de tus errores- contestó Bel sonriente señalándolo con un dedo- son los lacayos los que se equivocan.

-¡¿A quien demonios llamas lacayo?

Tsuna aun histérico estaba a punto de pedirle a Gokudera que no le lanzara esa dinamita al Genio de los Varia hasta que reparo en algo, o mas bien que faltaba algo… alguien. Recordaba haber dejado cuatro personas en esa sala y ahora solo estaban Bel y Gokudera, a punto de asesinarse mutuamente, y Lambo, escondido "dignamente" detrás de un sillón. Tsuna solo pudo verlo con una mueca de incredulidad bastante cómica. A pesar de que su Guardián tenía ya trece años, seguía siendo un completo cobarde. Cosa que se realzaba cada vez que venían el Príncipe –demente- y el ilusionista –irritante- de los Varia a la mansión, porque se la pasaba escondiéndose y corriendo de ellos.

Pero Tsuna no podía culparlo, a él también le daban ganas de correr cada vez que veía los cuchillos en las manos del rubio.

-¿Dónde está Fran?-inquirió, buscando con la mirada a la cuarta persona que él había dejado en esa habitación, no tardando mucho en encontrarlo sentado en uno de los sillones viendo con desinterés la pelea de los poseedores de las llamas de la Tormenta-, ah, allí estás- suspiró aliviado viendo que todavía respiraba y que ninguna dinamita o cuchillo sobresalía de su cuerpo. Eso siempre tendía a causarle pesadillas.

-Esto, Vongola- habló Lambo asomando su cabeza por el sillón lo justo para que pudiera verlo un curioso Tsuna-, la bazooka de los diez años explotó mientras esos dos peleaban y… pues… Fran…

Tsuna no necesitó escuchar más. Con pánico volvió a observar al ilusionista solo para cerciorarse de que efectivamente se trataba de la versión futura del Fran que él conocía, aunque actuaba exactamente igual que el que él conocía, cabe agregar. Por fortuna el Fran futurista hizo el signo de paz con sus dedos y a los pocos segundos una nube rosa lo había reemplazado dejando en su lugar al Fran de ese tiempo.

Un suspiro aliviado escapó de sus labios por eso.

-Menos mal que se acabó el tiempo-dijo Tsuna casi dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo en una pose que Reborn calificaría como "indigna para un jefe".

-Shishishi y, ¿en el futuro ya mate a este tipo?-cuestionó Bel a Fran mientras señalaba al italiano de cabello gris con su dedo.

-¡Sueña bastardo! ¡Él que te va matar soy yo!- gritó Gokudera mientras Tsuna formaba su típica mueca desencajada en el rostro. Allí iban los locos.

-Mmmmm no había nada interesante-contestó Fran indiferente y encogiéndose de hombros antes de voltearse y dirigirle una mirada de casi curiosidad a Lambo mientras con un dedo lo señalaba-, aunque… aun no entiendo porque tú me besaste.

Y una mueca de shock se instaló en los cuatro rostros de los presentes después de lo dicho por el ilusionista.

¡¿Qué había dicho qué? Por favor ¡que alguien les dijera que eso era una broma!

-Oh si, ahora que recuerdo- comentó tranquilo poniendo su mano en su barbilla en gesto pensativo ignorando olímpicamente al resto-, él dijo que te preguntara a ti porque había hecho eso, también dijo que ya deberías saber la respuesta- agregó viendo fijamente al Guardián del Trueno.

¿Y Lambo? Sonrojado hasta la raíz del cabello había salido corriendo de la mansión y no volvió hasta que los otros dos se fueron con un Fran cargando con sus dudas sin aclarar.

¿Y Tsuna y Gokudera? Por salud mental y en mutuo acuerdo no le preguntaron nada al respecto al Guardian del Trueno cuando este volvió.

De todos modos, ya sabían por donde iba la cosa y definitivamente no querían saber nada más.


End file.
